militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army National Guard
|allegiance= |branch=U.S. Army |type= |size=358,200 (Authorized end strength for Fiscal Year 2013)National Guard Bureau, 2013 Posture Statement, 2013 |command_structure= U.S. Department of the Army National Guard of the United States Militia (United States) |garrison= Army National Guard Readiness Center, Arlington Hall Arlington County, Virginia, U.S. |nickname=ARNG |battles= |anniversaries=December 13, 1636 (founding) |commander1= LTG William E. Ingram, Jr., USA |commander1_label= Director of the Army National Guard |commander2= GEN Frank J. Grass, USA }} The Army National Guard (ARNG), in conjunction with the Air National Guard, are the primary United States federal and state military reserve force. They are simultaneously part of two different organizations, the National Guard of the Several States, Territories and the District of Columbia (also referred to as the Militia of the United States), and the National Guard of the United States. The Army National Guard is divided into subordinate units stationed in each of the 50 states, three territories and the District of Columbia, and operates under their respective governors.Military Reserves Federal Call Up Authority Activation The Army National Guard as currently authorized and organized operates under Title 10 of the United States Code when under federal control, and Title 32 of the United States Code and applicable state laws when under state control. The Army National Guard may be called up for active duty by the state or territorial governors to help respond to domestic emergencies and disasters, such as those caused by hurricanes, floods, and earthquakes, as well as civil disorder. The District of Columbia Army National Guard is a federal militia, controlled by the President of the United States with authority delegated to the Secretary of Defense, and through him to the Secretary of the Army.National Archives and Records Administration, Executive Order 11485--Supervision and control of the National Guard of the District of Columbia, October 1, 1969 Members or units of the Army National Guard may be ordered, temporarily or indefinitely, into the service of the United States.10 USC 12211. Officers: Army National Guard of the United States10 USC 12107. Army National Guard of United States; Air National Guard of the United States: enlistment in If mobilized for federal service, the member or unit becomes part of the Army National Guard of the United States, which is a reserve component of the United States Army.32 USC 101. Definitions (NATIONAL GUARD)10 USC 12401. Army and Air National Guard of the United States: status10 USC 10105. Army National Guard of the United States: composition Individuals volunteering for active federal service may do so subject to the consent of their governors.North Atlantic Treaty organization, Fact Sheet, National Reserve Forces Status: United States of America, 2006, page 1 Governors generally cannot veto involuntary activations of individuals or units for federal service, either for training or national emergency.National Guard Bureau, Today in Guard History (June), June 11, 1990, 2013 (See Perpich v. Department of Defense.) The President may also call up members and units of the Army National Guard, in its status as the militia of the several states, to repel invasion, suppress rebellion, or enforce federal laws.10 USC 12406. National Guard in Federal service: call The Army National Guard of the United States is one of two organizations administered by the National Guard Bureau, the other being the Air National Guard of the United States. The Director of the Army National Guard is the head of the organization, and reports to the Chief of the National Guard Bureau. Because the Army National Guard is both the militia of the several states and a federal reserve component of the Army, neither the Chief of the National Guard Bureau nor the Director of the Army National Guard "commands" it. This function is performed in each state or territory by the State Adjutant General, and in the District of Columbia by the Commanding General of the District of Columbia National Guard when a unit is in its militia status. The Chief of the National Guard Bureau and the Director of the Army National Guard serve as the channel of communications between the Department of the Army and the Army National Guard in each state and territory, and administer federal programs, policies, and resources for the National Guard.Cornell University, legal Information Institute, 10 USC § 10503 - Functions of National Guard Bureau: Charter, accessed June 20, 2013 History Founding Though a militia was mustered in Spanish Florida in the 1500s,Thomas Kielbasa, National Guard News, Florida Celebrates 445th Anniversary of 'First Muster', September 16, 2010 the modern Army National Guard traces its origins to December 13, 1636, the day the Massachusetts Bay Colony's General Court passed an act calling for the creation of three regiments by organizing existing separate militia companies in the town around Boston.About the National Guard, The National Guard Website The creation of the militia regiments was caused by the perceived need to defend the Bay colony against American Indians, as well as colonists and military members from other European countries who were operating in North America, including: the French in what is now Canada; the Spanish in what is now Florida, The Carolinas, and Georgia; and the Dutch in what was then New Netherland, which now comprises parts of New York, Connecticut, Rhode Island and Massachusetts.Thomas L. Purvis, Almanacs of American Life: Colonial America to 1763, 1999, page 41George Madison Bodge, Soldiers in King Philip's War, 1906, page 471 The General Court required that all able-bodied men between ages of 16 and 60, except judges and clergy members, be considered members of the colony's militia, which was organized as the North, South, and East Regiments. Militia members were required to equip themselves, take part in regular training, and report to their units when called. (The lineage of the North, South and East Regiments is maintained in the 21st century by: 1st Squadron, 182nd Cavalry Regiment and 1st Battalion, 181st Infantry Regiment (North); 1st Battalion, 101st Field Artillery Regiment (South); and the 101st Engineer Battalion (East).)Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook , 2008, page 161 Early action .]] The militia of the Bay Colony, combined with militias from Plymouth and Saybrook and Native American allies from the Narragansett and Mohegan tribes fought the Native Americans of Southern New England in the Pequot War (1634-1638). This war resulted in the hundreds of deaths, hundreds of Native Americans sold into slavery or scattered throughout North America, and the destruction of the Pequots as a group.Faren R. Siminoff, Crossing the Sound: The Rise of Atlantic American Communities in Eastern Long Island, 2004, page 63Alfred A. Cave, The Pequot War, 1996, page 11 The militias of the Southern New England colonies fought Native Americans again in King Philip’s War from 1675 to 1676. This conflict led to the decisive defeat of the Narragansets, further straining relationships between Native Americans and white Europeans, but enabling continued white settlement of New England.Stanley Sandler, editor, Ground Warfare: An International Encyclopedia, H-Q, 2002, pages 464-465 The American colonists maintained their militias in the late 1600s and 1700s, preferring the militia to a standing army as the result of English experience with a standing army when Oliver Cromwell established a military dictatorship during the English Civil War. In addition, the colonists had little interest in paying the taxes to maintain permanent garrisons of British troops.James A. Wood, Militia Myths: Ideas of the Canadian Citizen Soldier, 1896-1921, 2010, page 5A. Ward Burian, George Washington's Legacy of Leadership, 2007, page 120Peter M. Karsten, The Military in America, 1986, page 59 The militias were also an early experiment in democracy, with company grade officers often elected by their men, and the higher officers appointed by colonial governors or legislatures. The colonies did not exert centralized control over the militias or coordinate their efforts. Training typically took place during musters each summer, with militia members reporting for inspection and undergoing several days of training in drill and ceremony.Barry M. Stentiford, The Richardson Light Guard of Wakefield, Massachusetts, 2013, page 18René Chartrand, Colonial American Troops, 1610-1774, Volume 2, 2002, page 23Spencer C. Tucker, The Encyclopedia of North American Indian Wars, 1607–1890, 2011, page 498 French and Indian War During the French and Indian War, militias from several British colonies took part in various actions, including: *Robert Dinwiddie dispatching Virginia militia, (most notably George Washington) to French outposts in the Ohio CountryJohn Ferling, The Ascent of George Washington: The Hidden Political Genius of an American Icon, 2010, page 18 * The Braddock ExpeditionWilliam A. Crozier, editor, Virginia Colonial Militia, 1651-1776, 1905, page 36 * Fort William HenryWilliam Dunlap, Adriaen van der Donck, History of the New Netherlands, province of New York, and state of New York, 1839, page 385 * Siege of LouisbourgJames B. Whisker, American Colonial Militia: The New England Militia, 1606-1785, 1997, page 124 * Battle of QuebecBritish Battles.com, The Battle of Quebec, 1759, 2013 Many leaders of both British and American forces during the American Revolution had military experience in the French and Indian War, including American militia veterans Washington, Israel Putnam,Spencer C. Tucker. Almanac of American Military History, 2012, page 220 Daniel Morgan,Melissa Walker, The Battles of Kings Mountain and Cowpens: The American Revolution in the Southern Backcountry, 2012, page 93 Adam Stephen,Justin Clement, Philadelphia 1777: Taking the Capital, 2007, page 17 Daniel Boone,K. Randell Jones, In The Footsteps Of Daniel Boone, 2005, entry for Whitetop Mountain Philip Schuyler,Peter R. Eisenstadt, Laura-Eve Moss, editors, The Encyclopedia Of New York State, 2005, pages 1372-1374 John Stark,Richard Winship Stewart, American Military History, Volume I, 2005, page 41 and John Thomas.Hal T. Shelton, Ruben Garcia, General Richard Montgomery and the American Revolution: From Redcoat to Rebel, 1996, page 69 American Revolution . By Henry Hudson Kitson, 1900. The image of the Lexington minuteman has served as the heraldic crest of all Army Reserve units since 1923.]] and located in Concord, Massachusetts, is incorporated into the seal of the Army National Guard.]] When tensions escalated between the British government and the American colonists in the 1760s and 1770s, many citizens began organizing, equipping and training private militia units, in order to have bodies of troops that were outside the control of the royal governors.Lynn Hunt, Thomas R. Martin, Barbara H. Rosenwein, Bonnie G. Smith, The Making of the West: A Concise History, Volume II: Peoples and Cultures, 2010, page 593 Militia members served throughout the Revolution, often near their homes, and frequently for short periods. Militia units served in combat, as well as carrying out guard duty for prisoners, garrisoning of forts, and local patrols.Edward Ayres, Jamestown-Yorktown Foundation, The Role of the Militia During the Revolutionary War, accessed June 12, 2013Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook, 2008, page 48 On some occasions, militia members performed ineffectively, as at the Battle of Camden in North Carolina.Roger Chickering, Stig Förster, editors, War in an Age of Revolution, 1775-1815, 2010, pages 161-162 On other occasions they performed capably, including the Battles of Lexington and Concord,Dale Anderson, Lexington and Concord: April 19, 1775, 2004, page 22 Battle of Bunker Hill,George D. Bennett, editor, The United States Army: Issues, Background and Bibliography, 2002, page 1 Battle of Bennington,Joseph C. Morton, The American Revolution, 2003, page 56 Battles of Saratoga,Joseph J. Ellis, His Excellency: George Washington, 2004 and Battle of Cowpens.Ian R. Barnes, The Historical Atlas of the American Revolution, 2000, page 112 Perhaps the most important role played by the militia was off the battlefield, by affecting the course of the political debate. Militia with Patriot sympathies was well established, particularly in the Mid-Atlantic and New England colonies, causing the British Army to concentrate their forces into larger, more defensible garrisons. With the countryside in the hands of the Patriot militia, neutrals or Loyalists gradually either fled to British garrisons (and from there, often to Canada) or became more accepting of the patriot goal of independence from Great Britain.Bulliet, Crossley, Headrick, Hirsch, Johnson, Northrup, editors, The Earth and its Peoples A Global History, Volume II, 2008, page 645Robert Bothwell, A Traveller's History of Canada, 2001, page 31Stanley J. Underdal, editor, Military History of the American Revolution: The Proceedings of the Sixth Military History Symposium, U.S. Air Force Academy, 2002, page 93 Post Revolutionary War During the period of the Articles of Confederation, the weak federal government reduced the Continental Army to a handful of officers and soldiers. The Articles of Confederation required each state to maintain a militia, and allowed Congress to form a standing army only with the consent of nine of the thirteen states. Such consent was not forthcoming in an era when the population still harbored a distrust of a standing army, so Congress largely left the defense of the new nation to the state militias.Keith L. Dougherty, Collective Action Under the Articles of Confederation, 2006, page 31 Constitutional Convention During the Constitutional Convention in 1787, Federalist delegates argued for a powerful federal government, including federal control of the militia. Federalists anticipated using the military to defend the country if it were attacked, and to enforce federal laws when required.Gordon S. Wood, Empire of Liberty: A History of the Early Republic, 1789-1815, 2009, page 111 Anti-Federalists advocated limited federal government, and wanted continued state control over the militias. Anti-Federalists based their arguments on three points. First, the militia could be available to the federal government to resist foreign invasions. Second, the militia served as a police force in each state, enabling it to maintain order and respect for the law. Third, once the new federal government replaced the one under the Articles of Confederation, the militia would be the last defense of the states in the event that a standing army raised by the federal government was employed against the states.Jack P. Greene, J. R. Pole, editors, A Companion to the American Revolution, 2008, pages 385-386 The compromise agreed to by both sides satisfied Anti-Federalists because there was no standing Army, and the militias remained the responsibility of the states, especially the appointment of officers. It satisfied the Federalists because it provided that the militia could be federalized when circumstances required it.Christopher Patrick Gibson, Securing the State: Reforming the National Security Decisionmaking Process, 2008, page 90 Militia Acts of 1792 The compromise between Federalists and Anti-federalists proved short-lived. In 1791 Arthur St. Clair suffered a major defeat in the Battle of the Wabash while fighting American Indians in the Northwest Territory. In response, Congress authorized the expansion of the Army, and allowed for the President to call up the state militias on his own authority if circumstances required it when Congress was not in session.Spencer C. Tucker, Almanac of American Military History, 2012, page 412 The First Militia Act of 1792 allowed the President to call up the militias in the event of a foreign invasion, in response to attacks by American Indians, and when required for the enforcement of federal law.Robert W. Coakley, The Role of Federal Military Forces in Domestic Disorders, 1789-1878, 1996, pages 19-20 The Second Militia Act of 1792 formalized the organization and training requirements of the state militias. It mandated that the militia consisted of every "free able-bodied white male citizen" between ages 18 and 45, organized as members of a local unit. (A later change expanded eligibility to all men between 18 and 54, regardless of race.) Some occupations were exempt, including stagecoach drivers and ferry operators, who would be expected to support the militia by facilitating the transport of soldiers, supplies and equipment in the event of a mobilization. There were also religious exemptions for Quakers and other denominations that advocated nonviolence.Carl Benn, Daniel Marston, Fred Anderson, Liberty Or Death: Wars That Forged a Nation, 2006, pages 187-188South Carolina Historical Society, South Carolina Historical Magazine, Volumes 68-69, 1967, page 27 Militia units were required to report for training twice a year, usually in early summer (after Spring planting) and late Fall (after the autumn harvest but before snow fell). Militia members were required to outfit themselves and report for training or mobilization with a musket or rifle, bayonet, flints, cartridge box, bullets or musket balls, haversack or knapsack, and powder horn and gunpowder.Carl Edward Skeen, 1816: America Rising, 2003, page 135 State legislatures were authorized to organize local units into divisions, regiments and subordinate commands, and federalized militia members were made subject to court martial proceedings for disobeying orders and other offenses.South Carolina State Legislature, The Militia System of South Carolina, 1838, pages 35 to 40 Part of this reorganization included removing state governors as commanders with military rank (Captain General), and the creation of the state Adjutant General. The Adjutant General reported directly to the governor and served as commander of the state militia.Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook, 2008, page 21 States were slow to respond, and some did not begin appointing Adjutants General until after the War of 1812. President George Washington used the authority of the Second Act in 1794 to call up the militia in response to the Whiskey Rebellion. He did so shortly before that provision of the Second Act was about to expire. Recognizing that the authority might be needed again in the future, Congress responded by passing the Militia Act of 1795, which made permanent the President's ability to call up the militia on his own authority if Congress was not in session.James C. Bradford, editor, A Companion to American Military History, Volume 1, 2010, page 477Stephen C. Neff, Justice in Blue and Gray: A Legal History of the Civil War, 2010, page 52 The use of the militia in the Whiskey Rebellion made clear that militias were not well organized, effectively trained, or capably led. Washington and other Federalists advocated the creation of a national military academy to standardize training and increase the number of citizens with military experience, and in 1802, the Army established the United States Military Academy at West Point.Paul T. Hellmann, Historical Gazetteer of the United States, 2013, page 800Spencer C. Tucker, Almanac of American Military History, 2012, page 440 War of 1812 At the start of the War of 1812 the regular army totaled less than 12,000 soldiers. Congress authorized expanding the army to 35,000, but recruiting was only moderately successful because of poor pay and a lack of trained leaders.David Stephen Heidler, Jeanne T. Heidler, The War of 1812, 2002, page 45 In addition, war with England was less popular in some areas of the country than others, which made it difficult to convince men to enlist. For example, in Vermont residents saw little need to fight the British in the dominion of Canada, which was a profitable trading partner.David Stephen Heidler, Jeanne T. Heidler, editors, Encyclopedia of the War of 1812, 2004, pages 534-535 Both regular and hastily organized militias took part in battles throughout the war, with mixed results. For example, the militia fled during the Battle of Bladensburg, giving rise to the description of the event as the "Bladensburg races."Jeremy Black, War in the Modern World Since 1815, 2003, page 116 On the other hand, less than three weeks later the Maryland militia won a strategic victory at the Battle of North Point.Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook, 2008, page 186 Alexander Macomb also led a successful action at Plattsburgh, with his small force of regulars and militia defeating a British attempt to invade upstate New York from Canada.John Livingston, Biographical sketches of distinguished Americans now living, 1853, page 24 In addition, Andrew Jackson employed militia effectively at the Battle of New Orleans.Richard Winship Stewart, American Military History, Volume I, 2005, page 159 In some cases militia members objected to serving outside their home states, arguing that since they were responsible to their state governors and not the federal government, they were not required to serve in other states or take part in invasions.Diane Smolinski, Henry Smolinski, Battles of the War of 1812, 2003, page 13 Also, some state governors attempted to prevent their militias from being federalized, since they did not support the war.David Stephen Heidler, Jeanne T. Heidler, editors, Encyclopedia of the War of 1812, 2004, page 349 (The 1827 decision in the case of Martin v. Mott determined that governors could not interfere with the president's authority to call upon the militia to execute federal law, suppress insurrection and repel invasion. Jacob Mott, a New York militia member, refused James Madison's order to mobilize and refused to pay the fine levied by a subsequent court-martial. Martin, a United States Marshal, then seized Mott's property. Mott sued to recover his property and won in state court. Martin then took the case to the United States Supreme Court and prevailed.)Kermit L. Hall, James W. Ely, Joel B. Grossman , editors, The Oxford Companion to the Supreme Court of the United States, 2005, page 615 One result of the uneven performance of the militia, the lingering uncertainty over the willingness of militia troops to fight for causes that were unpopular locally, and the unresolved question of state versus federal control of the militia, was that the federal government was wary of attempting to federalize the militia during future conflicts. Post War of 1812 during Black Hawk War.]] In the wake of the War of 1812, the federal government attempted to standardize training and laws governing call up and mobilization for militia organizations throughout the United States. These efforts to reenergize the militia lapsed as the result of the long period of relative peace that followed the War of 1812. (The Era of Good Feelings.) The number of occupations exempt from membership increased, and annual muster days became more picnic and parade than military formation. These factors, coupled with a lack of military leaders with training and experience, led to a gradual decline of the militia.Carl Edward Skeen, Citizen Soldiers in the War of 1812, 1999, page 178 Despite this decline, the militia was still called to action on occasion, including the Black Hawk War of 1832.James Lewis, Ph.D., Northern Illinois University, Abraham Lincoln Historical Digitization Project, The Black Hawk War of 1832, 2000 Origin of the Term “National Guard” The first use of the term “National Guard” by American militia units dates from Lafayette's 1824-1825 tour of the United States. The 2nd Battalion of the 11th New York Artillery – which later became New York’s famed 7th Regiment - was one the units that welcomed Lafayette to New York City, and it adopted the title "National Guard" in honor of Lafayette's service as commander of the Garde Nationale de Paris during the French Revolution. During a review of militia units Lafayette took note of the term, and as it grew in popularity it was adopted by many militia units in the years that followed.Potter's American Monthly, The Seventh Regiment, National Guard, Volume 3, October 1874, pages 467-468 Mexican-American War In the United States, war with Mexico had the support of Southern Democrats and their allies in the north, who were anxious to annex Texas and gain states that would permit slavery, while Northern Whigs and anti-slavery Democrats generally opposed the war because they did not support the extension of slavery.Peter P. Hinks, John R. McKivigan, R. Owen Williams, editors, Encyclopedia of Antislavery and Abolition: J-Z, 2007, page 471 At the start of the war, the Army consisted of between 8,000 and 9,000 soldiers.Public Broadcasting System, The U.S.-Mexican War: A Call to Arms, 2006 Enthusiasm for the war, primarily in the south, spurred renewed interest in the militia, and membership began to grow. The regular Army did not consider militia members to be reliable, and the issue of whether militia units could be employed outside the United States had not been resolved. As a result, Congress expanded the Army by authorizing the creation of ten regiments and the recruiting of 50,000 "volunteers"—individuals who were not in the regular Army and were not militia members subject to state control.Spencer C. Tucker, The Encyclopedia of the Mexican-American War, 2012, page 548 In many cases, militia units volunteered for federal service en masse, and usually continued to be led by their militia officers.Arnold L. Punaro, Commission on the National Guard and Reserves: Transforming the National Guard and Reserves Into a 21st Century Operational Force, 2008, page 386John C. Pinheiro, Manifest Ambition: James K. Polk and Civil-Military Relations During the Mexican War, 2007, page 38 In the war, approximately 27,000 regular Army soldiers saw active service, as did an estimated 73,000 volunteers and militiamen.Fumio Matsuo, Democracy with a Gun: America and the Policy of Force, 2010, page 205 Mexican-American War participants who were militia veterans included: Franklin Pierce;Marsh, Capen and Lyon, The New Hampshire Register and Farmer's Almanac, 1834, page 76 Jefferson Davis;William J. Cooper, Jefferson Davis, American, 2000, pages 133-134 Truman B. Ransom;Vermont General Assembly, Journal of the Vermont House of Representatives, 1839, Appendix, page iv Alexander Doniphan;Roger D. Launius, Alexander William Doniphan: Portrait of a Missouri Moderate, 1997, page 11 and Gideon Johnson Pillow.Kevin Dougherty, Civil War Leadership and Mexican War Experience, 2007, page 148 American Civil War , Vermont and New Hampshire drillmaster commanded militia on Vermont border after Confederate Raid on St. Albans.]] Both the Union and the Confederacy made use of their militias during the American Civil War. President Lincoln summoned 75,000 militia on April 15, 1861 to suppress the insurrection, a call which was limited by law to 90 days and which was rejected by several slaveholding states which had not seceded. In May 1861, Lincoln put out a call for more militia as well as volunteers who would be willing to serve for three years. The Union's July 1861 advance on Manassas, which resulted in defeat at the First Battle of Bull Run was due in large part to the fast-approaching expiration of the initial 90-day militia call-up—the Lincoln administration and Union Army leaders wanted to employ them before they mustered out. The resulting Union loss occurred at the hands of a Confederate force which was also principally composed of militia.Andrew Cunningham McLaughlin, Albert Bushnell Hart, editors, Cyclopedia of American Government, Volume 2, 1914, page 440John George Nicolay, A Short Life of Abraham Lincoln, Volume 1, 2008, pages 272-273William Corby, Memoirs of Chaplain Life, 1893, pages 17-18Bill Fawcett, How to Lose the Civil War: Military Mistakes of the War Between the States, 2011, page 19 The Union used a version of the Mexican-American War-era volunteer system to expand the size of the Union Army while while avoiding the restrictions on how long the militia could be employed. Many militia units were enlisted en masse, and many individuals who enlisted or received commissions in the Union Army were militia veterans.Duane E. Shaffer, Men of Granite: New Hampshire's Soldiers in the Civil War, 2008, page 20 State Adjutants General and the military staffs of the state governors in the Union were often responsible for equipping, training and transporting recruits and draftees to front line units.Howard Coffin, Nine Months to Gettysburg, 2011, Chapter 2 In addition, militias often garrisoned forts, performed local defense and border security patrols, and guarded prisoners.Michael D. Doubler, John W. Listman, Jr., The National Guard: An Illustrated History of America’s Citizen Soldiers, 2007, page 40 On several occasions, local militia became involved in larger battles, such as the Pennsylvania, New York and Rhode Island militia responding during the Gettysburg Campaign, and the militia of several southern states during Sherman's March to the Sea.Michael Dale Doubler, John W. Listman, Jr., The National Guard: An Illustrated History of Americas Citizen-Soldiers, 2007, page 41Greenwood Press, The Greenwood Library of American War Reporting: The Civil War, North and South, 2005, page 244 The Confederate States Army also frequently enlisted militia unit members as a group, and many individuals who joined the CSA were militia veterans.Harlan H. Hinkle, Grayback Mountaineers: The Confederate Face Of Western Virginia, 2003, page 46 The Confederate states also used their militias for local duty in much the same way as the Union.Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook, 2008, page 51 Union veterans of the militia who had leadership roles during the war included George J. Stannard.Paul G. Zeller, The Second Vermont Volunteer Infantry Regiment, 1861-1865, 2009, page 8 Chester A. Arthur, who served on the staff of the Governor of New York as Quartermaster with the rank of Brigadier General, played a key role in outfitting New York soldiers and transporting them to the front lines.Emma Rogers, Chester A. Arthur: Man and President, 1921, pages 7-8 Prominent Confederate militia veterans included Braxton Bragg,Clayton Rand, Sons of the South, 1961, page 119 who was a Colonel in the Louisiana Militia at the start of the war, and Sterling Price, who commanded the Missouri State Guard.Randy R. McGuire, St. Louis Arsenal: Armory of the West, 2001, page 94 Post American Civil War In 1867, Congress suspended the right of each former Confederate state to organize its militia until it resumed normal functions as part of the United States,Michael T. Geary, Sweet Land of Security, 2007, page 57 and the U.S. Army enforced martial law during ReconstructionJeffrey A. Weber, Johan Eliasson, editors, Handbook of Military Administration, 2007, page 224 and guarded polls during the presidential election of 1876.Peter B. Kraska, editor, Militarizing the American Criminal Justice System, 2001, page 31 In addition to enforcing federal law in the south, the Army was used to suppress labor unrest in the North, as during the Great Railroad Strike of 1877.Clayton D. Laurie, Ronald H. Cole, The Role of Federal Military Forces in Domestic Disorders, 1877-1945, 1997, page 29 In response Congress passed the Posse Comitatus Act in 1878, which limited the president's ability to employ the military within the United States during peacetime without the consent of Congress.Seth Lipsky, The Citizen's Constitution: An Annotated Guide, 2011, page 150 Governors could still employ the militia during labor strikes or civil disturbances, and concern over the militia's increased use for this function led states to revise their militia laws and reorganize their units. Expanded Use of "National Guard" In 1861 Connecticut was the first state to formally adopt the title “National Guard” for its militia, and the term became near universal following the Civil War.Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook, 2008, page 51 By the time the National Defense Act of 1916 mandated the use of "National Guard" as the title for all organized militia, only Virginia had not already adopted it.Bruce Jacobs, National Guard magazine, “The National Guard: By Any Other Name?”, September 1980, page 48 Spanish-American War , 1898.]] In the Spanish-American War, the U.S. government again used the volunteer concept to expand the Army without directly addressing the question of when militia could be federalized. As had happened previously, there were militia units that volunteered and were enlisted en masse, as well as individual militia members who joined volunteer units. Examples of the units that volunteered as a group include the 69th New York Infantry and the 71st New York Infantry.New York Adjutant General, New York in the Spanish-American War 1898, 1900, Volume 3, page 1New York State Military Museum, 71st Regiment Infantry, New York Volunteers, Spanish-American War, 2011 The most famous organization of volunteers to fight in the war, the 1st U.S. Volunteer Cavalry, or “Rough Riders,” was organized in part from the New Mexico and Arizona National Guards. Originally commanded by regular Army officer Leonard Wood with former New York National Guardsman Theodore Roosevelt as second in command, it came under Roosevelt's leadership when Wood was promoted to command of a brigade.Michael Dale Doubler, John W. Listman, Jr, The National Guard: An Illustrated History of Americas Citizen-soldiers, 2007, page 48Theodore Roosevelt, The Rough Riders, 1899, page 291 The Dick Act The official founding of the modern Army National Guard is often credited to passage of the Militia Act of 1903, which established a pattern that would continue throughout the 20th century of providing increasing federal resources and wartime relevance to the militia in return for increasing federal controls over their arming, organization and training. Also called the Dick Act, for sponsor Charles W. F. Dick, The 1903 law updated the Militia Act of 1792, though it left unresolved the key question of how to compel service of the militia outside the borders of the United States, which did not fall under the Constitutionally permitted uses of the militia "to execute the laws of the Union, suppress insurrection and repel invasions."Janice E. McKenney, The organizational history of field artillery 1775-2003, 2007, page 105 This fundamental restriction on the use of the militia had been unresolved a dilemma for military planners since the War of 1812. This uncertainty led the federal government to bypass the state militias in favor of creating volunteer armies, as was done for the Mexican-American War, the Union Army of the American Civil War, and the U.S. forces raised for the Spanish-American War – though in each of these cases, the volunteer forces raised came largely from already existing militia companies. While the Dick Act did not compel the militia to serve overseas, the expectation was that the increase in federal funding and training would spur increased volunteerism by militia members in the event of a war. The Dick Act provided that states which wished to receive federal funding for their militia units had to organize their units according to standards dictated by the regular Army, and that National Guard members would have to meet the same training, education and readiness standards as their regular Army counterparts. In exchange, the federal government provided states with funding and equipment to enable militia reorganization and modernization, as well as training by regular Army officers should a governor request it. The Dick Act required that all members of National Guard units attend 24 four-hour drill periods during the course of each year (which were not paid for by the federal government) as well as 5 days of training at summer encampments (for which the federal government provided pay at the same rate as for soldiers in the regular Army).Jerold E. Brown, Historical Dictionary of the United States Army, 2001, page 146Jeffrey Lehman, Shirelle Phelps, West's encyclopedia of American Law, Volume 7, 2005, page 178Allan R. Millett, Peter Maslowski, For the Common Defense, 2012 The Dick Act also authorized creation of an office to oversee and coordinate the activities of the state militias. In response, the Army created the Militia Section within the Miscellaneous Division of the Adjutant General's office, staffed by Major James Parker and four clerks.Baltimore Sun, Division of Militia Begins: New Army Department In Charge Of Major James Parker, February 3, 1903 This office became the Division of Militia Affairs in 1908, and Erasmus M. Weaver, Jr. was named to head it.Boston Globe, Now a Full Colonel: Lieut Col E. M. Weaver, Given Advancement; Well Known in Massachusetts and Chief of Militia Affairs, December 5, 1909Jim Greenhill, Armed Forces Press Service, National Defense Authorization Act Empowers National Guard, February 2, 2008 National Defense Act of 1916 Passed as part of the Preparedness Movement during and after the Villa expedition and before U.S. entry into World War I, the 1916 law named the state militias as the Army's primary reserve. The law also created a mechanism for involuntary mobilization of the National Guard for service outside the borders of the U.S. by stating that members of the militia would be drafted en masse into the Army in the event of an emergency, thus severing their tie to the states and the restrictions placed on usage of state militia. Officers and men were also required to swear an oath to serve both state and federal authorities. In addition, the law made mandatory the use of the term "National Guard" to describe the organized militia, and provided funding to pay members for attending drill. The act also increased the number of weekend or weeknight drills from 24 to 48 per year, and increased the annual training period from five days to 15. Federal funding of all aspects of the National Guard expanded dramatically as a result of this legislation, with the federal government taking over all arming, equipping and training expenses associated with the Guard, sharing only administrative and armory costs with the states. Prior to 1916, the states in aggregate spent more on the militia than the federal government. Since 1916, federal expenditures have far outpaced those of the states.Barry M. Stentiford, The American Home Guard: The State Militia in the Twentieth Century, 2002, pages 19-20Jerold E. Brown, Historical Dictionary of the U.S. Army, 2001, page 40Jerry Cooper, The Rise of the National Guard: The Evolution of the American Militia, 1865-1920, 2002, page 171-172 The 1916 law also created the Reserve Officer Training Corps.History Channel, June 3, 1916, U.S. President Woodrow Wilson signs National Defense Act, 2013 The 1916 Act also reorganized the Division of Militia Affairs within the Army as the Militia Bureau, removing it from the General Staff and elevating it to a position directly under the Secretary of War. It also authorized the two members of the National Guard to serve on active duty as assistants to the Chief of the Militia Bureau, the first National Guardsmen to be authorized to serve as members of the Army staff.Institute for Government Research, The Development of National Administrative Organization in the United States, 1923, page 253Jim Little, Fathers of the Greatest Generation, 2012, page 18New York Times, Militiamen Draft a New Army Bill, February 27, 1916 Pancho Villa Expedition Numerous National Guard units were activated for service on the Mexico–United States border during the Pancho Villa Expedition.Mitchell Yockelson, The United States Armed Forces and the Mexican Punitive Expedition, Prologue Magazine, National Archives and Records Administration, Fall 1997 Many future leaders of both the National Guard and regular Army served in the National Guard during this event, including: John F. O'Ryan;Oryansroughnecks.org, Major General John F. O'Ryan, accessed June 20, 2013 Albert H. Blanding;Florida Department of Military Affairs, Biography, Albert H. Blanding, accessed June 20, 2013 Samuel Tankersley Williams;Ronald H. Spector, Advice and Support: The Early Years, 1941-1960, 2009, page 275 John Howell Collier;Army and Navy Journal, Incorporated, Armed Forces Journal International, Volume 85, Issues 27-52, page 1307, 1948 Milton Reckord;Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard, 2007, page 72 and Ellard A. Walsh.Georgina Pell Curtis, Benedict Elder, editors, The American Catholic Who's Who, Volumes 7, 1947, page 449 World War I In the spring of 1917, the U.S. declared war on Germany and entered World War I, and the National Guard played a major role. Its units were federalized and organized into divisions by state, which made up 40% of American Expeditionary Forces combat strength. Three of the first five U.S. Army divisions in combat were National Guard divisions, and the division with the highest number of Medals of Honor recipients was the National Guard's 30th Division. Six of the eight U.S. divisions rated "superior" or "excellent" by the German General Staff during the war were National Guard divisions.Van Lee, Vin Rouge, Vin Blanc, Beaucoup Vin, the American Expeditionary Force in WWI, 2004, page 9 National Guard divisions in World War I included the 26th; 27th; 28th; 29th; 30th; 31st; 32nd; 33rd; 34th; 35th; 36th; 37th; 38th; 39th; 40th; 41st; and 42nd. Most divisions came from one state or region, but the 42nd Division was made up of National Guard units not already assigned to other divisions, and included representation from 26 states and the District of Columbia.New River Notes, Grayson County Virginia, Heritage Foundation Inc., Order of Battle - American Forces - World War I, accessed June 17, 2013Rainbow Division Veterans Memorial Foundation, Home page, 2013 National Guard participants in World War I included: future President Harry S. Truman, who commanded Battery D, 129th Field Artillery, a unit of the 35th Infantry Division;Army Historical Foundation, National Museum of the United States Army, Captain Harry S. Truman, Missouri Army National Guard, 2013 and William J. Donovan, who received the Medal of Honor as commander of the 42nd Division's 1st Battalion, 165th Infantry Regiment (the federalized designation of New York's 69th Infantry Regiment).Central Intelligence Agency, William J. Donovan and the National Security, 1993 African American National Guardsmen participated in World War I as they had in America's other conflicts. Three of the four regiments which made up the 93rd Division were made of National Guardsmen, including the New York National Guard's 15th Infantry Regiment, which was federalized as the 369th Infantry Regiment. The 369th fought as part of the French 16th Division, and the entire regiment received the Croix de guerre, with 171 members receiving the Legion of Honor. In one of the most well known acts of heroism in the war, 369th soldiers Henry Lincoln Johnson and Needham Roberts fought off a German patrol of at least 24 soldiers, for which Johnson received the Distinguished Service Cross.Erica Taylor, Tom Joyner Morning Show, Black History Month: The Battle of Henry Johnson, September 26, 2010City of New York, Department of Parks and Recreation, Greenstreet: 369th Infantry Regiment Memorial, accessed June 17, 2013 National Defense Act of 1920 .]] Advocated by National Guard proponents including John McAuley Palmer,Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook, 2008, page 152 the National Defense Act of 1920 mandated that the Chief of the National Guard Bureau would be a National Guard officer, and the first Guard officer to serve as Chief was George C. Rickards.Grenville Clark, editor, National Service magazine, January, 1921, page 148 It also enabled National Guard officers to serve on the Army's general staff in addition to the Militia Bureau, reorganized the National Guard's divisions and subordinate commands, and provided federal funding for National Guard unit operating expenses.John Kennedy Ohl, Minuteman: The Military Career of General Robert S. Beightler, 2001, page 47 National Defense Act of 1933 The National Defense Act of 1933 provided that the National Guard is considered a component of the Army at all times. Beginning with this law, each National Guard member has two military statuses—a member of the National Guard of his or her state, or a member of the National Guard of the United States when ordered into active duty. This enhanced the 1916 Act's mobilization provisions, making it possible to deploy National Guard units and individual members directly for overseas service in the event of a war, without having to draft them first.Jeffrey A. Jacobs, The Future of the Citizen-Soldier Force: Issues and Answers, 1994, pages 39-40Wisconsin Secretary of State, Wisconsin Blue Book, 1993, page 483 The 1933 law also changed the name of the Militia Bureau to the National Guard Bureau.Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook, 2008, page 58 World War II In August, 1940 the National Guard was ordered to federal service for 12 months in anticipation of U.S, entry into World War II. More than 400,000 National Guardsmen were called up as parts of divisions or in non-divisional units, immediately doubling the size of the Army. 18 Army divisions, 80 separate regiments, and 29 Army Air Force flying squadrons were mobilized from National Guard organizations beginning in September 1940.John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, United States Army, Maneuver and Firepower: The Evolution of Divisions and Separate Brigades, 1998, page 153 After the United States officially entered the war in December 1941, one entirely new division (the Americal) and parts of several other Army divisions were organized with National Guard units.Michael D. Doubler, The National Guard and Reserve: A Reference Handbook, 2008, page 60Curtis P. Donnell, Associated Press, Lewiston Morning Tribune, Americal Division Unique Among Combat Units, December 31, 1945 Because National Guard units had been mobilized for over a year in December 1941, they were among the first to enter combat in the following months. California’s 251st Coast Artillery and Hawaii’s 298th Infantry took part in the defense of Oahu on December 7, 1941.Bill McWilliams, Sunday in Hell: Pearl Harbor, Minute by Minute, 2011, page 146 New Mexico’s 200th Coast Artillery and two tank battalions made up of National Guard units form several states were part of the defense of the Philippines, with more than half of these men dying as prisoners of war of the Japanese.Lewiston Daily Sun, Manila Bay Forts, April 22, 1942United Press International, Pittsburgh Press, 1876 From New Mexico Were in Philippines, February 21, 1944Associated Press, Toledo Blade, Head of Infamous Camp Given Life, November 21, 1947 North Dakota’s 164th Infantry, sent to reinforce the Marines on Guadalcanal in October 1942, was the first U.S. Army regiment to fight on the offensive in World War II.Karen Herzog, Bismarck Tribune, Book on the 164th unveiled Monday, April 4, 2010 On New Guinea, the 32nd and 41st Infantry Divisions became the first Army divisions to engage and defeat the Japanese in late 1942 and early 1943.Youngstown Vindicator, Japs Lose Third Transport at Lae, January 8, 1943 In Europe, the 34th Infantry was one of the first two US infantry divisions to fight in the European theater when it landed in Algeria as part of Operation Torch.James M. McCaffrey, Going for Broke: Japanese American Soldiers in the War against Nazi Germany, 2013 The 29th Infantry Division of the Virginia, Maryland and District of Columbia National Guard was one of two assault divisions on Omaha Beach in Normandy during the D-Day landings on June 6, 1944.New York Times, Maj. Gen. Charles Gerhardt, 81, Commanded 29th Infantry at D-Day, October 11, 1976Lawrence Journal-World, 161 Divisions of Nazis Destroyed, July 12, 1945 National Guard units participated in all combat theaters and took part in 34 separate campaigns and seven assault landings, sustaining 175,000 casualties (killed and wounded). 48 Presidential Unit Citations were awarded to National Guard units, and National Guard soldiers received 14 Medals of Honor, 50 Distinguished Service Crosses, 48 Distinguished Flying Crosses, and more than 500 Silver Stars.National Guard Educational Foundation, Brief History of Army National Guard Mobilizations, 2011 Despite the efforts of regular Army leaders to replace National Guard division commanders with regular Army officers, National Guard Major Generals Leonard F. Wing and Robert S. Beightler remained in command of their divisions, the 43rd and 37th, and Beightler was the only National Guard general to command his division for the entire duration of the war.Ohio Historical Society, The Pacific: General Beightler and the Buckeye Division, May 17, 2010Rutland Herald, In the fall of 1945, Maj. Gen. Leonard Wing Came Marching Home, November 24, 2005 National Guard infantry divisions which participated in the war included: 26th; 27th; 28th; 29th; 30th; 31st; 32nd; 33rd; 34th; 35th; 36th; 37th; 38th; 40th; 41st; 43rd; 44th; 45th and Americal.John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, United States Army, Maneuver and Firepower: The Evolution of Divisions and Separate Brigades, 1998, page 157 National Guard regiments were also part of the 7th,Bruce Gardner, Barbara Stahura, Seventh Infantry Division: 1917-1992, 1992, page 55 8th,John B. Wilson, Armies, Corps, Divisions, and Separate Brigades, 1999, page 670 24th,James A. Sawicki, Infantry Regiments of the US Army, 1981, page 432 and 25th Infantry Divisions.Glen Williford, Racing the Sunrise, 2010 Post World War II The National Security Act of 1947 created the position of Secretary of Defense and the United States Department of Defense. In addition it removed the Secretary of War and Secretary of the Navy from the cabinet and placed their departments within the Department of Defense.Jerold E. Brown, Historical Dictionary of the United States Army, 2001, page 333 The 1947 Act also created the United States Air Force as a military service separate from the United States Army, of which it had been part since before World War I.Richard I. Wolf, Office of Air Force History, The United States Air Force: Basic Documents on Roles and Missions, 1987, page 61 As a result of the Air Force's creation, the Air National Guard was formed.Sydney Morning Herald, National Air Guard: New U.S. Reserve, May 6, 1946The Southeast Missourian, New Air Reserve Draws AAF Vets, August 20, 1946 Under the control of the governors during peacetime, the Air Guard was organized along the same lines as the Army National Guard, as both a militia existing in each of the states, and as a federal reserve component of the US Air Force. The fielding of the Air National Guard also caused the creation of two new positions within the National Guard Bureau, the Director of the Army National Guard and Director of the Air National Guard, who each reported to the Chief of the National Guard Bureau.W.A.R. Robertson, The Air National Guard, Flying Magazine, August 1948, page 18Americana Corporation, Yearbook of the Encyclopedia Americana, 1949, page xxvi The post-World War II reorganization of the National Guard was an emphasis on the creation of numerous Infantry and Armor divisions, oriented on a Cold War scenario that presumed large numbers of soldiers and tanks would be needed to stop an invasion of Western Europe by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics.Hanson W. Baldwin, New York Times, NATION'S ARMED FORCES FACING WIDE EXPANSION, June 27, 1948 (See Legacy units and formations.) Korean War President Harry S. Truman mobilized the National Guard for the Korean War. Four infantry divisions were activated—the 28th; 40th; 43rd; and 45th. The 40th and 45th served in Korea, while the 28th and 43rd deployed to West Germany as part of the Cold War deterrent to an invasion by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics.Paul M. Edwards, Korean War Almanac, 2006, page 86 By the end of the war, approximately 700 Army National Guard units had been mobilized, as had thousands of individual volunteers and soldiers involuntarily called to active duty because they had critical skills. Approximately 139,000 Army Guardsmen served during this conflict.New Jersey National Guard, Fact sheet, Korean War, page 1, accessed June 13, 2013 Vietnam War During the Vietnam War the Administration of President Lyndon B. Johnson decided upon a draft to enhance active duty troop strength rather than calling on large numbers of the National Guard and Reserves.New York Times, No Reserve Call: Additional Troops Will Be Sent as Needed, President Says, July 29, 1965 As a result, membership in a reserve component, including the Army National Guard, became a way to avoid combat service in an unpopular war.Associated Press, Oxnard Press-Courier, Queries Answered on Draft Changes, March 14, 1967United Press International, Lexington Dispatch, Guard Units Told to Shun Draft Dodgers, December 1, 1967 Amid accusations of favoritism in enlistment and "easy" service when compared to duty in Vietnam, the reputation of the Army National Guard declined even as enlistments increased.Associated Press, Toledo Blade, Reserve, Guard Drill Crackdown Set, May 2, 1966 Despite the decision not to call up the National Guard in full force, some units were activated, and individual National Guard members volunteered to be mobilized. Among the Army National Guard units mobilized during the Vietnam War were Artillery battalions from Kentucky and New Hampshire, and an Engineer company from Vermont. Company D (Long Range Patrol) 151st Infantry Regiment, Indiana Army National Guard, was the only National Guard Infantry unit to serve in Vietnam.John Listman, National Guard Educational Foundation, Indiana Rangers in Vietnam, accessed July 25, 2013 Overall, between 12,000 and 13,000 Army National Guard members were activated for the Vietnam War, either as individual volunteers or in units.National Guard Educational Foundation, Army National Guard Units Mobilized in Vietnam War, 2011 The National Guard was also activated to quell numerous civil disturbances, including anti-Vietnam War protests and urban riots.Sarasota Journal, National Guard Keeps Shaky Peace in Rochester, July 27, 1964St. Petersburg Times, National Guard Division Mobilized: Los Angeles Riots Out of Control, August 14, 1965Austin Scott, Associated Press, Lewiston Sun, Guard Occupies Miami Riot Area After Two Slain, August 9, 1968 The most notable of these was the May, 1970 event at Kent State University, at which four students were killed and nine wounded by members of the Ohio Army National Guard.The Age, Suddenly, They Turned and Fired, May 6, 1970St. Petersburg Times, Guard Disputes report on Kent, July 25, 1970Milwaukee Journal, Grand Jury Clears Guard, Indicts 25 in Kent Case, October 16, 1970 During the Vietnam War era the National Guard maintained its role as an organization available to governors for disaster relief.New York Times, Ohio Flood Waters Recede, May 26, 1968Spokane Daily Chronicle, 13 New Fires Erupt, August 23, 1967 Post Vietnam War The Army's experience with not having fully used the National Guard during the Vietnam War led to the creation of the 1973 Total Force Policy. With the Vietnam War draft having been ended in favor of an all volunteer military, the Total Force Policy required all active and reserve military organizations to be treated as a single integrated force. Following the experience of fighting in Vietnam without widespread popular support, the TFP was designed to involve the American public in military actions by mobilizing the National Guard from its thousands of locations throughout the United States.Richard Winship Stewart, editor, American Military History: The United States Army in a Global Era, 1917-2003, 2005, pages 376-377 In 1974 the "Abrams Doctrine" further expanded the TFP. Creighton Abrams, who had become commander of Military Assistance Command, Vietnam in 1968, became Chief of Staff of the United States Army in 1972. Having seen the effects of President Johnson's decision to use the draft rather than calling on the National Guard and Reserve in large numbers, Abrams stated that the U.S. should never again go to war without calling up the Guard and Reserve.John T. Correll, Origins of the Total Force, Air Force Magazine, February, 2011 Late 20th century For much of the final decades of the twentieth century, National Guard personnel typically served "One weekend a month, two weeks a year", with a portion working for the Guard in a full-time capacity as members of the Active Guard Reserve (AGR) or as dual status federal technicians. (Dual status technicians are traditional National Guard members who are federal civilian emloyees during the regular work week, and work in uniform.) As part of the Reagan Era defense build up, the National Guard began to transform from a strategic reserve to an operational one. This included modernization of equipment and weapons, more intensive training during drill and annual training periods, and increased overseas training opportunities.Associated Press, Waycross Journal-Herald, Georgia Guard Given Modern Battle Tanks, July 29, 1982Milwaukee Journal, Aspin Proposes Changes to Strengthen Reserves, March 1, 1984United Press International, The Bryan Times, National Guard Has Outmoded Equipment, March 23, 1985Norman Black, Associated Press, Lakeland Ledger, Regular Army Still Not Quite Ready to Accept New Guard as its Equal, October 16, 1988 In the late 1980s several state governors unsuccessfully challenged the authority of the President to federalize the National Guard in their states without their consent. Governor Rudy Perpich and others objected to the National Guard bring deployed to Central America during the political debate over whether the United States should be involved in the attempted overthrow of the Sandanista government of Nicaragua.Paul Glickman, Christian Science Monitor, President's New Control Over National Guard is Challenged, February 9, 1987David Evans, Chicago Tribune, Supreme Court Confirms U.S. Control Over Guard, June 12, 1990 In the first major test of the Total Force Policy, several Army National Guard units were activated for the 1991 Gulf War, mostly combat support and combat service support organizations. Though there was controversy over the Army's decision not to deploy the "roundout brigades" of three divisions (the 48th Infantry Brigade, 155th Armored Brigade, and 256th Infantry Brigade) once they completed their mobilization training,Associated Press, Reading Eagle, Mobilizing Delays Assailed, March 8, 1991 other Army National Guard units were activated, served in Southwest Asia, and performed well. Approximately 60,000 Army Guard soldiers were activated for the Gulf War, including the 142nd Field Artillery Brigade and 196th Field Artillery Brigade.Frank Jordan, On Guard magazine, Army Guard Does Well in Total Force Test, page 6, December, 1991 The National Guard also continued to carry out its role to aid in civil disturbance control, including responding to the 1992 Los Angeles riots.Sarasota Herald-Tribune, Violence in L.A. Rages On: Looters Roam the Streets; Guard Deployed, May 1, 1992 In addition, it took on an increased role in U.S. illegal drug interdiction efforts.Miami Herald, Drug Interdicton Center Opened in Puerto Rico, July 16, 1992 The National Guard also maintained its role as a state force available to respond to natural disasters, as with 1992's Hurricane Andrew.James Barron, New York Times, Hurricane Andrew; Thousands Homeless in Florida Storm, August 26, 1992 In the late 1990s, the Army National Guard was increasingly relied upon for overseas missions, including deployments in Bosnia and Herzegovina, Macedonia and Kosovo for stabilization and peacekeeping missions following the Bosnian War and Kosovo War.Washington Post, Celebration Awaits National Guard Unit's Return From Bosnia, April 23, 1998Kansas City Star, Kosovo Conflict Calls on Reserves: Kansans Among First Activated, April 28, 1999Bowling Green Daily News, Join the Army National Guard and Change the World, June 27, 1999 21st century The role of the National Guard expanded following the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001. As part of the Global War on Terrorism, National Guard units and individual National Guard members performed sustained active duty during Operations Noble Eagle, Enduring Freedom and Iraqi Freedom, both as part of scheduled mobilizations and as individual volunteers.Bob Haskell, American Forces Press Service, Guard Flexes Muscle in the War Against Terrorism, March 27, 2003Samantha L. Quigley, American Forces Press Service, National Guard Plays Big Role in War on Terrorism, October 8, 2004DoD Deployment Health Clinical Center, Operation Noble Eagle - World Trade Center, accessed June 17, 2013 Currently, the Army National Guard represents 40% of the US Army's total combat capability. In addition to deployments for the Global War on Terrorism, National Guard members continued in their roles of disaster relief and providing support to law enforcement when required. These responses included Hurricane Katrina in 2006,National Guard Bureau, Hurricane Katrina: National Guard’s Finest Hour, August 28, 2006Associated Press, Fox News, Louisiana Gov. Blanco Orders National Guard to Patrol New Orleans Upon Mayor's Request, June 20, 2006 Hurricane Irene in 2011,John Orrell, Armed Forces News Service, National Guard responds to Hurricane Irene, August 26, 2011 and Hurricane SandyJim Greenhill, National Guard Bureau National Guard relieves suffering after Hurricane Sandy, November 4, 2012 and Hurricane IsaacPaul Purpura, The Times-Picayune, Hurricane Isaac Brings Thousands of National Guard Troops to the Region, August 28, 2012 in 2012. In January, 2013 President Barack Obama signed into law House Bill 1339, which designated Salem, Massachusetts as the official birthplace of the National Guard.The White House, Office of the Press Secretary, Statement by the Press Secretary on Bills Signed on January 10, 2013, January 10, 2013 Presidents who Served in the Army National Guard Of the 43 individuals to serve as President of the United States as of 2013, 33 had military experience. Of those 33, 21 served in the militia or Army National Guard. *George Washington, commissioned a Major in the Virginia Militia in 1753. He attained the rank of Colonel before resigning his commission at the end of the French and Indian War.Mark Lardas, George Washington:Leadership; Strategy; Conflict, 2011Aaron Bancroft, The Life of George Washington, 1855, page 39 *Thomas Jefferson, Colonel and commander of the Albemarle County Militia at the start of the American RevolutionFawn McKay Brodie, Thomas Jefferson: An Intimate History, 1974, page 112 *James Madison, Colonel in the Orange County Militia at the start of the American Revolution and aide to his father, James Madison, Sr., who was the commander.Ralph Louis Ketcham, James Madison: A Biography, page 64 *James Monroe, served in the militia while attending the College of William and Mary. After being wounded at the Battle of Trenton while serving in the Continental Army, he returned to Virginia to recruit and lead a regiment as a militia Lieutenant Colonel, but the regiment was never raised. In 1780 the British invaded Richmond, Virginia, and Jefferson commissioned Monroe as a Colonel to command the militia raised in response and act as liaison to the Continental Army in North Carolina.Michael Teitelbaum, James Monroe, 2002, page 14Carl Cavanagh Hodge, Cathal J. Nolan, US Presidents and Foreign Policy, 2007, page 45 *Andrew Jackson, commander of the Tennessee Militia as a Major General prior to the War of 1812.H.W. Brands, Andrew Jackson: His Life and Times, 2006, page 90Samuel Putnam Waldo, Memoirs of Andrew Jackson, 1819, pages 41-42 *William Henry Harrison, commander of Indiana Territory's militia and Major General of the Kentucky Militia at the start of the War of 1812.Spencer Tucker, James R. Arnold, Roberta Wiener, Paul G. Pierpaoli, John C. Fredrikse, editors, The Encyclopedia Of the War Of 1812, 2012, page 331James Hall, A Memoir of the Public Services of William Henry Harrison of Ohio, 1836, page 310 *John Tyler, commanded a company called the Charles City County Rifles, part of Virginia's 52nd Regiment, in the War of 1812.Stuart L. Butler, Defending the Old Dominion: Virginia and Its Militia in the War of 1812, 2012, page 282 *James Polk, joined the Tennessee Militia as a Captain in a cavalry regiment in 1821. He was subsequently appointed a Colonel on the staff of Governor William Carroll.Louise A. Mayo, President James K. Polk: The Dark Horse President, 2006, age 14United States Army, Soldiers, 1980, page 4Barbara Bennett Peterson, Sarah Childress Polk, First Lady of Tennessee and Washington, 2002, page 5John Seigenthaler, James K. Polk: The American Presidents Series: The 11th President, 1845-1849, 2004, page 34 *Millard Fillmore, served as Inspector of New York's 47th Brigade with the rank of Major.Roger Sherman Skinner, editor, The New-York State Register for 1830-1831, 1830, page 361 Commanded the Union Continentals, a militia unit raised to perform local service in Buffalo, New York during the American Civil War.Buffalo Historical Society, Publications, Volume 10, 1907, page xxxii *Franklin Pierce, appointed aide de camp to Governor Samuel Dinsmoor in 1831. He remained in the militia until 1847 and attained the rank of Colonel before becoming a Brigadier General in the Army during the Mexican-American War.John Farmer, G. Parker Lyon, editors, The New-Hampshire Annual Register, and United States Calendar, 1832, page 53 *James Buchanan, a member of the Lancaster, Pennsylvania Militia. His unit, the Lancaster County Dragoons, took part in the defense of Baltimore, Maryland during the War of 1812.Ralph E. Eshelman, A Travel Guide to the War of 1812 in the Chesapeake, 2011, page 114Philip Shriver Klein, President James Buchanan: A Biography, 1962, page 18 *Abraham Lincoln, served in the Illinois Militia during the Black Hawk War. He commanded a company in the 4th Illinois Regiment with the rank of Captain from April to May, 1832. He was a Private in Captain Alexander White's Company from May to June, 1832. He served as a Private in Captain Jacob Earley's company from June to July, 1832.Illinois Adjutant General's Office, Record of the Services of Illinois Soldiers in the Black Hawk War, 1831-32 and in the Mexican War, 1846-48, 1882, pages 100, 176, 183 *Andrew Johnson, served in the Tennessee Militia in the 1830s, and attained the rank of Colonel.Hans L. Trefousse, Andrew Johnson: A Biography, 1997, page 14James Knox Polk, author, Wayne Cutler, Herbert Weaver, editors, Correspondence of James K. Polk, Volume 7, 1989, page 439 During the American Civil War he remained loyal to the Union and was appointed Military Governor of Tennessee with the rank of Brigadier General.Kate Havelin, Andrew Johnson, 2004, page 21Gary L. Donhardt, n the Shadow of the Great Rebellion: The Life of Andrew Johnson, Seventeenth President of the United States, (1808-1875), 2007, page 6Clifton R. Hall, Andrew Johnson: MIlitary Governor of Tennessee, 1916, page 19 *Ulysses S. Grant, Having left the Army as a Captain, at the start of the Civil War he served in the Illinois Militia as aide de camp and mustering officer for Governor Richard Yates.James S. Brisbin, The Campaign Lives of Ulysses S Grant and Schuyler Colfax, 1868, pages 58-59Ulysses Simpson Grant, The Papers of Ulysses S. Grant: April-September 1861, 1967, page 29 He held these positions until being appointed commander of the 21st Illinois Infantry, which set him on the path to becoming a general and commander of all Union armies.William Farina, Ulysses S. Grant, 1861-1864: His Rise from Obscurity to Military Greatness, 2007, page 22 *Rutherford B. Hayes, joined a militia company in 1846 intending to fight in the Mexican-American War, but resigned because of ill health.William Dean Howells, Sketch of the Life and Character of Rutherford B. Hayes, 1876, page 29 Enlisted as a Private in a Cincinnati militia company at the start of the Civil War in 1861, and was elected commander with the rank of Captain. He was subsequently appointed a Major in the 23rd Ohio Infantry, and ended the war as a brigade commander and brevet Major General.Hardesty’s Historical and Geographical Encyclopedia, Military and Personal Sketches of Ohio’s Rank and File from Sandusky County in the War of the Rebellion, 1885, republished on the Rutherford B. Hayes Presidential Center web site *James A. Garfield, commissioned a Lieutenant Colonel in the Ohio Militia in 1861, he took part in recruiting and training the 42nd Ohio Infantry Regiment, which he commanded as a Colonel.John Clark Ridpath, The Life and Work of James A. Garfield, 1881, pages 91-92 He later served as Chief of Staff for the Army of the Cumberland and received promotion to Major General.James T. Wall, Wall Street and the Fruited Plain: Money, Expansion, and Politics in the Gilded Age, 2008, page 82 *Chester A. Arthur, became a member of the New York Militia soon after become a lawyer. During the Civil War he served on the staff of Governor Edwin D. Morgan as Quartermaster General with the rank of Brigadier General. He later served as Morgan's Inspector General, responsible for visiting New York's front line units, assessing conditions and recommending improvements.Emma Rogers, Chester A. Arthur: Man and President, 1921, page 7-9 *Benjamin Harrison, commissioned in the Indiana Militia by Governor Oliver P. Morton to recruit a regiment during the Civil War, he was subsequently appointed a Second Lieutenant and Captain in and then Colonel and commander of the 70th Indiana Infantry Regiment. He received the brevet of Brigadier General as a commendation of his service, and later commanded a brigade.Lew Wallace, Murat Halstead, Life and public services of Hon. Benjamin Harrison, 1892, pages 178-181Newburgh Daily Journal, Death of General Harrison, March 14, 1901Muncie Free Press, Daniels adds President Benjamin Harrison to Hoosier Heritage Portrait Collection, March 20, 2009 He also enrolled in the militia again during labor unrest in Indianapolis in 1877.Eric Foner, Reconstruction: America's Unfinished Revolution, 1863-1877, 2002, page 584 *William McKinley, joined a volunteer militia company called the Poland Guards at the start of the Civil War. The company was subsequently mustered in as part of the 23rd Ohio Infantry, the same regiment in which President Hayes served. McKinley ended the war as a Major and chief of staff for division commander Samuel S. Carroll.John W. Tyler, The Life of William McKinley, 1901, page 37Kevin Phillips, William McKinley: The American Presidents Series: The 25th President, 1897-1901, 2003, page 23 *Theodore Roosevelt, commissioned as a Second Lieutenant in the 8th New York Infantry Regiment in 1884, he served until 1888 and attained the rank of Captain. During the Spanish-American War he was commissioned Lieutenant Colonel of the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry, which he later commanded as a Colonel. In 2001 a review of his war record led to a posthumous award of the Medal of Honor.William Montgomery Clemens, The Ancestry of Theodore Roosevelt, 1914, page 11Bill Bleyer, Long Island Newsday, Roosevelt's Medal of Honor Coming to LI, February 21, 2001 *Harry S. Truman, served in the Missouri Army National Guard from 1905 to 1911, rising to the rank of Corporal. During World War I he rejoined and was commissioned a First Lieutenant in the 2nd Missouri Field Artillery. This regiment was federalized as the 129th Field Artillery, and Truman commanded Battery D as a Captain. He continued to serve in the Army Reserve, retiring as a Colonel in 1953.Gabriele Arnold, Harry S. Truman - His Foreign Policy, 2006, page 4Michael J. Devine, Harry S. Truman, the State of Israel, and the Quest for Peace in the Middle East, 2009, page 93Harry S. Truman, Bess Wallace Truman, Dear Bess: The Letters from Harry to Bess Truman, 1910-1959, 1998, page 306 (Note: President George W. Bush served in the National Guard in the late 1960s and early 1970s, and was the first Air National Guard member to attain the presidency.Clarke Rountree, George W. Bush: A Biography, 2010, pages xviii-xix Prominent members Colonial era *Israel PutnamMassachusetts Historical Society, Bunker Hill Exhibit, Biography, Israel Putnam, 2003 *Robert RogersJohn J. Duffy, Samuel B. Hand, Ralph H. Orth, The Vermont Encyclopedia, 2003, page 252 *Myles StandishSiggurdsson, The American Legion's Burn Pit Blog, Plymouth Colonists Elect Myles Standish Commander of Militia, February 18, 2011 *John StarkNew Hampshire Department of Transportation, General John Stark Scenic Byway Council, New Hampshire's Most Famous Revolutionary War Hero, 2008 *John UnderhillWilliam B. Kessel, Robert Wooster, editors, Encyclopedia Of Native American Wars And Warfare, 2005, page 327 *Seth Warnerwarnersregiment.org, A Brief Biography of Col. Seth Warner, 2004 *George WashingtonRobert K. Wright, Jr., Morris J. MacGregor, Jr., U.S. Army Center of Military History, Soldier-Statesmen of the Constitution: George Washington, 1987, pages 61-63 American Revolution *Ethan AllenWillard Sterne Randall, Historynet.com, The First American Victory: Ethan Allen Takes Fort Ticonderoga, November 2, 2007 *Patrick HenryKukla, J. Patrick Henry (1736–1799). (2013, January 29). In Encyclopedia Virginia. Retrieved from http://www.EncyclopediaVirginia.org/Henry_Patrick_1736-1799. *Paul RevereJennie Cohen, History.com, 11 Things You May Not Know About Paul Revere, April 16, 2013 War of 1812 *James BuchananNational Guard Bureau, Today in Guard History (June), June 1, 1868, 2013 *Samuel RinggoldWestern Maryland Regional Library, War of 1812, Sharpsburg Militia, accessedJune 19, 2013 *Samuel SmithMonumentcity.net, Major General Samuel Smith Monument on Federal Hill, March 2, 2009 *Stephen Van RensselaerWilliams College Archives and Special Collections, Stephen Van Rensselaer III (1764-1839), 2013 1820s-1840s *Abraham LincolnJeremy Roberts, Abraham Lincoln, 2004, pages 22-23 *Franklin PierceCoffin & Roby, Printers, The New Hampshire Register and Farmer's Almanac for 1834, 1833, page 76 *James PolkJohn Seigenthaler, James K. Polk: The American Presidents Series: The 11th President, 1845-1849, 2004, page 25 American Civil War *Chester A. ArthurRuth Tenzer Feldman, Chester A. Arthur, 2006, pages 32-33 *Nathaniel B. BakerIowa Secretary of State, Iowa Official Register, 1984, page 317 *Peter T. WashburnJacob G. Ullery, Men of Vermont Illustrated, 1894, page 99 Late 1800s *John Jacob Astor IVLogan Marshall, editor, The Sinking of the Titanic and Great Sea Disasters, 2009, page 14 *Benjamin O. Davis, Sr.Jonathan Sutherland, African Americans at War: An Encyclopedia, Volume 1, 2004, page 124 *Christian FleetwoodEdwin C. Tingstrom, Courage and Valor, Above and Beyond, 2013, page 59 *John F. HartranftPaterson Weekly Press, The Great Event at Washington Today, March 5, 1885 *Theodore Rooseveltnew York State Senate, report of the Adjutant General, 1885, Volume 1, page 179 Early 1900s *Paul BraggWade Frazier, Ahealedplanet.net, Paul Bragg's Tarnished Legacy, May, 2007 *William FrankAtlanta Constitution, They Will Fight for America in the Olympic Games, April 23, 1906 *Frederick E. HumphreysNew York State Military Museum, Frederick E. Humphreys: First Military Pilot, 2008 *William LeushnerEdward T. Miller, editor, National Guard Magazine, The Rifle Hall of fame: William F. Leuschner, January, 1911, page 342 *Cornelius Vanderbilt IIIBertie Charles Forbes, Men Who are Making America, 1917, page 383 *William Seward WebbCharles S. Forbes, The Vermonter magazine, Vermont Men of Today, January, 1901, page 100 World War I *Carlton BrosiusNew Castle News, Athletics in the Army, October 3, 1919 *Buster KeatonJim Ober, The California State Military Museum, Buster Keaton: Comedian, Soldier, accessed July 10, 2013 *James NaismithRob Rains, James Naismith: The Man Who Invented Basketball, 2011, page 101 *John F. O'RyanHenry Hagman Burdick, editor, New York Division, National Guard: War Record, 1917, frontispiece *Harry S. TrumanBrian Burnes, Harry S. Truman, His Life and Times, 2003, page 45 1920s *Hannes KolehmainenStephen L. Harris, Journal of Olympic History, Hannes the Mighty and the National Guard, May, 2002, page 12 *Charles LindberghState Historical Society of Missouri, Historic Missourians, Charles Augustus Lindbergh, accessed June 19, 2013 *Babe RuthNew York Times, Babe Ruth Enlists Before Big Crowd: Sworn In as Member of the 104th Field Artillery on Times Square Isle of Safety, May 21, 1924 1930s *Curtis LeMayStanley Sandler, World War II in the Pacific: An Encyclopedia, 2001, page 538 *Edward MartinPennsylvania Museum and Historical Commission, Biography, Governor Edward Martin, 2013 *Jack TurnbullWayde Minami, 175th Wing Public Affairs, Turnbull and Ray Epitomized "Greatest Generation", 2011 *John W. VesseyJack K. Johnson, Military Historical Society of Minnesota, General John W. Vessey, Jr., Minnesota’s Top Soldier, 1998, page 1 World War II *Robert S. BeightlerHolly Zachariah, Columbus Dispatch, Citizen Soldier: Marysville Honors Former Leader of Ohio National Guard, September 29, 2009 *Ernest W. Gibson, Jr.Mark Bushnell, Barre-Montpelier Times-Argus, Ernest Gibson: War Hero, Politician, GOP Reformer, October 4, 2009 *Norman MailerRobert Peyton Wiggins, Jungle Combat with the 112th Cavalry: Three Texans in the Pacific in World War II, 2011, page 187 *Raymond S. McLainLife magazine, The Legacy of General McLain, March 28, 1955, page 111 *Butler B. MiltonbergerNebraska State Historical Society, Miltonberger Collection: Biography, Butler Buchanan Miltonberger, 1897-1977, 2009 *Leonard F. WingTime magazine, World Battlefronts: Getting On with It, March 26, 1945 *Rodger Wilton YoungVicki Johnson, Tifflin Advertiser-Tribune, You Know the Name, but do You Know the Story of Rodger Young, May 18, 2013 Late 1940s *Jimmy BloodworthWes Singletary, Florida's First Big League Baseball Players: A Narrative History, 2006, page 66 *Bob CraneCarol Ford, Hartford Radio History, WICC: Bob Crane, 2013 *Cornelius W. WickershamAssociated Press, Mount Vernon Daily Argus, National Guard Activates 27th, 42nd Divisions, February 15, 1947 1950s *John O. MarshThomas H. Taylor, Robert J. Martin, Rangers, Lead the Way, 1996, page 151 *Audie MurphyHarold B. Simpson, "MURPHY, AUDIE LEON," Handbook of Texas Online, accessed June 19, 2013. Published by the Texas State Historical Association. *Wendell H. FordCongressional Staff Directory, C.S.D. Advance Locator, 1989, page 55 *Curt SimmonsRobin Roberts, C. Paul Rogers, The Whiz Kids and the 1950 Pennant, 1996, page 9 1960s *John AmosAmerican Entertainment International Speakers Bureau, Biography, John Amos, 2012 *Willie DavenportUSA Track and Field Hall of Fame, Entry for Willie Davenport, 2001 *Ken HoltzmanAssociated Press, Montreal Gazette, Holtzman Hopes for Cool Summer, April 2, 1969United Press International, Milwaukee Sentinel, Holtzman Hurt in Guard Camp, August 8, 1969 *Peter T. KingIreland House Oral History Collection, Archives of Irish America, New York University Biographical Note, Peter T. King, November 28, 2005 *Tom SelleckCalifornia National Guard, Grizzly magazine, By the Numbers: 1974, April, 2010, page 14 1970s *Larry CraigCBS News, 2002 Senate Races, 2002, page 28 *Gary HerbertEmily Hoferitza, Lillian Chatwin, 151st Air Refueling Wing Public Affairs, Utah Governor Reviews and Praises Utah Guard During Annual Parade, September 20, 2009 *Sonny MontgomeryDennis Hevesi, G.V. (Sonny) Montgomery, Former Congressman, 85, Dies, May 13, 2006 *Butch OtterNational Governors Association, Idaho Governor C. L. "Butch" Otter, accessed June 19, 2013 *Dan QuayleNorman Black, Associated Press, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, Quayle and the Guard, August 19, 1988 1980s *Scott PerryNational Journal, Pennsylvania, 4th House District, Biography, Scott Perry (R), November 7, 2012 *Michael C. ThompsonBarbara Hoberock, Tulsa World, Gov.-elect Fallin Names Michael Thompson as DPS Commissioner Nominee, December 21, 2010 1990s *Jill BakkenBob Haskell, American Forces Press Service, National Guard Bobsledder Jill Bakken Wins Olympic Gold, February 20, 2002 *Paul BabeuSonoran Alliance, Arizona Correctional Officers Endorse Sheriff Paul Babeu, July 26, 2012 2000s *Scott BrownBryan Bender, Boston Globe, Scott Brown Promoted to Colonel in National Guard, August 1, 2012 *Tammy DuckworthAssociated Press, Lake County News-Sun, Duckworth Promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, November 6, 2011 *Tulsi GabbardCindy Huang, PBS Newshour, Meet Veteran, Representative-elect Tulsi Gabbard, November 12, 2012 *Leigh Ann HesterLisa Tendrich Frank, An Encyclopedia of American Women at War, 2013, page 287 *John NapierJuliet Macur, New York Times, Bobsledder Chose War to Repay the Army, December 17, 2010 *Shauna RohbockU.S. Department of Defense, Military Olympians: Shauna Rohbock, 2010 *Terry SchappertJohn Cervone, Ocean State Guardian magazine, Rhode Island Guardsman Hosts History Channel Series, Spring, 2009, page 10 *Jill StevensU.S. Army, GI Jill -- Miss Utah 2007, 2008 *Courtney ZablockiTeam USA, Courtney Zablocki, USA Luge, 2013 Directors of the Army National Guard Upon the creation of the United States Air Force in 1948, which included the Air National Guard, the National Guard Bureau was organized into two divisions, Army and Air, each headed by a Major General who reported to the Chief of the National Guard Bureau. The position was later upgraded to a Lieutenant General's assignment. The Army National Guard is also authorized a Deputy Director. Originally a Brigadier General, the post was later upgraded to Major General. Individuals who served as Director or Deputy Director and subsequently served as NGB Chief include: Fleming; McGowan; Greenlief; Weber; Temple; Rees (acting); and Grass. The following is a list of the Dirctors of the Army National Guard since the creation of the position: *MG Raymond H. Fleming, 1948-1950 *MG William H. Abendroth, 1951-1955 *MG Donald W. McGowan, 1955-1959 *MG Clayton P. Kerr, 1959-1962 *BG Francis S. Greenlief, 1962-1963 *BG Charles L. Southward, 1964-1967 *BG Leonard C. Ward, 1968-1970 *MG Francis S. Greenlief, 1970-1971 *MG La Vern E. Weber, 1971-1974 *MG Charles A. Ott, Jr., 1974-1978 *MG Emmett H. Walker, Jr., 1978-1982 *MG Herbert R. Temple, Jr., 1982-1986 *MG Donald Burdick, 1986-1991 *MG Raymond F. Rees, 1991-1992 *MG John R. D'Araujo, Jr., 1993-1995 *MG William A. Navas, Jr., 1995-1998 *LTG Roger C. Schultz, 1998-2005Army National Guard, History of the Army National Guard, 1636-2000, Appendix 2, Directors of the Army National Guard, page 346 *LTG Clyde A. Vaughn, 2005-2009National Guard Bureau, Biography, Clyde A. Vaughn, 2008 *MG Raymond W. Carpenter (Acting), 2009-2011National Guard Bureau, Biography, Raymond W. Carpenter, 2011 *LTG William E. Ingram, Jr., 2011–PresentNational Guard Bureau, Biography, William E. Ingram, Jr., 2012 Deputy Directors of the Army National Guard The individuals who have held served as Deputy Director since 1970 are: *BG Leonard C. Ward, 1970-1972U.S. House Appropriations Committee, Hearing Record, Biographical sketch, Leonard C. Ward, 1970, page 843 *BG Joseph R. Jelinek, 1973-1976National Guard Association of the United States, The National Guardsman, Jelinek Named ARNG Director, Volumes 26-27, 1972, page 40 *BG Emmett H. Walker, Jr., 1977National Guard Association of the United States, National Guardsman magazine, State Staff Changes, Volumes 30-31, 1976, page 38 *BG Herbert R. Temple, Jr., 1978-1981Turner Publishing Company, The Military Order of World Wars, 1996, page 60 *BG Richard D. Dean, 1982-1986U.S. Senate Appropriations Committee, Hearing Record, Department of Defense Appropriations for Fiscal Year 1985, Biographical sketch, Richard D. Dean, 1984, page 200 *BG William A. Navas, Jr., 1987-1990Diane Publishing Company, Hispanics in America's Defense, 1997, page 129 *BG John R. D'Araujo, Jr., 1990-1993U.S. House Armed Services Committee, Hearing Record, National Defense Authorization Act for fiscal year 1993, Biographical sketch, John R, D'Araujo, Jr., 1992, page 52 *BG William C. Bilo, 1993-1997US Field Artillery Association, Field Artillery Bulletin, 1995, page 25 *BG Michael J. Squier, 1998-2002Minuteman Institute for National Defense Studies, Biography, Michael J. Squier, 2007 *BG Clyde A. Vaughn, 2002-2003Defense Daily, Personnel Moves, June 28, 2002 *MG Frank J. Grass, 2004-2006U.S. Army Warrant Officers Association, Newsliner magazine, Biography, Frank J. Grass, October, 2012, page 8 *MG James W. Nuttall, 2006-2009Michael Dann, National Guard Bureau, Nuttall Becomes Army Guard’s Deputy Director, August 24, 2006 *MG Raymond W. Carpenter, 2009U.S. House Armed Services Committee, National Guard Bureau Biography, Raymond W. Carpenter, 2009, page 1 *MG Timothy J. Kadavy, 2009–2013National Guard Bureau, Chief Names New ARNG Deputy Director, June 26, 2009 *BG Walter E. Fountain (Acting), 2013Mark Thompson, Time magazine, No (Strategic) Reservations, April 19, 2013 *MG Judd H. Lyons, 2013–PresentArmy Times, Neb. Guard Chief Named Deputy Director of Army National Guard, May 28, 2013 Army National Guard Units and Formations Deployable Army units are organized as Table of Organization and Equipment (TOE) or Modified Table of Organization (MTOE) organizations. Non-deployable units, such as a state's Joint Force Headquarters or Regional Training Institute are administered as Table of Distribution and Allowance (TDA) units.U.S. Army Center of Military History, History of Table of Distribution and Allowances (TDA) Units, May 30, 1995, updated May 20, 2011 In addition to many deployable units which are non-divisional, the Army National Guard's deployable units include eight Infantry divisions.Richard Goldenberg, U.S. Army , National Guard Division Leaders Gather to Face Challenges for Missions at Home, Overseas, June 9, 2010 These divisions, their subordinate brigades or brigades with which the divisions have a training oversight relationship, and the states represented by the largest units include:University of North Texas, U.S. Army National Guard, January 17, 2013 * 28th Infantry Division (Pennsylvania, Ohio, Maryland) ** 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 55th Heavy Brigade Combat Team ** 56th Stryker Brigade Combat Team ** 28th Combat Aviation Brigade * 29th Infantry Division (Virginia, Maryland, North Carolina, Florida) ** 30th Armored Brigade Combat Team ** 53rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 116th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 29th Combat Aviation Brigade * 34th Infantry Division (Minnesota, Wisconsin, Iowa, Idaho) ** 1st Armored Brigade Combat Team ** 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 116th Cavalry Brigade Combat Team ** 34th Combat Aviation Brigade * 35th Infantry Division (Kansas, Missouri, Illinois, Georgia, Arkansas) ** 33rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 39th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 48th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 35th Combat Aviation Brigade * 36th Infantry Division (Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana) ** 45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 56th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 72nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 155th Armored Brigade Combat Team ** 256th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 36th Combat Aviation Brigade * 38th Infantry Division (Indiana, Michigan and Ohio) ** 37th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 76th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 278th Armored Cavalry Regiment ** 38th Combat Aviation Brigade * 40th Infantry Division (California, Oregon, Washington) ** 29th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 41st Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 79th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 81st Armored Brigade Combat Team ** 40th Combat Aviation Brigade * 42nd Infantry Division (New York, New Jersey, Vermont) ** 27th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 50th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 86th Infantry Brigade Combat Team ** 42nd Combat Aviation Brigade Army National Guard by state The Army and Air National Guard in each state are headed by the State Adjutant General. The Adjutant General (TAG) is the de facto commander of a state's military forces, and reports to the state governor.Bowling Green Daily News, Guard's Command Structure Unique in the Armed Forces, June 27, 1999 Legacy units and formations Several units have been affected by Army National Guard reorganizations. Some have been renamed or inactivated. Some have had subordinate units reallocated to other commands. A partial list of inactivated major units includes: *26th Infantry Division, inactivated 1 September 1993.National Guard Educational Foundation, 26th Infantry Division, 2011 *27th Infantry Division, reorganized as 27th Armored Division, 1 February 1955. (See below.)National Guard Educational Foundation, 27th Infantry Division, 2011 *27th Armored Division, inactivated 1 February 1968.National Guard Educational Foundation, 27th Armored Division, 2011 *30th Armored Division, inactivated 1 December 1973. (See below.)National Guard Educational Foundation, 30th Armored Division, 2011 *30th Infantry Division, inactivated 4 January 1974.National Guard Educational Foundation, 30th Infantry Division, 2011 *31st Infantry Division, inactivated 14 January 1968. Units allocated to 30th Armored Division.Tuscaloosa News, 31st Dixie Division Turning to Armor, 19 January 1968. *32nd Infantry Division, inactivated 1 December 1967.Wisconsin Historical Society, Dictionary of Wisconsin History, Red Arrow Division, accessed June 19, 2013 *33rd Infantry Division, inactivated 1 February 1968.New York Times, Illinois Commander of Guard Replaced, March 4, 1968 *37th Infantry Division, inactivated 15 February 1968.Al Goldberg, Toldeo Blade, Taps Sounds for Ohio Guard's Famed 37th, February 18, 1968 *39th Infantry Division, inactivated 1 December 1967.National Guard Education Foundation, 39th Infantry Division, 2011 *40th Armored Division, inactivated 29 January 1968.California State Military Museum, Lineages and Honors of the California National Guard: 40th Armored Brigade Headquarters and Headquarters Company, accesed June 19, 2013 *41st Infantry Division, inactivated 1 January 1968.Tri-City Herald, Taps For The 41st, June 8, 1967Washington Army National Guard, Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 81st Brigade Combat Team, 2007 *43rd Infantry Division, inactivated 16 December 1967.Associated Press, The Telegraph, Yankee Infantry Division is Facing Reorganization, November 30, 1967 *44th Infantry Division, inactivated 10 October 1954.Eugene Register-Standard, Army Disbands 44th Division, September 18, 1954 *45th Infantry Division, inactivated 1 February 1968.National Guard Education Foundation, 45th Infantry Division, 2011 *46th Infantry Division, inactivated 1 February 1968.National Guard Educational Foundation, 46th Infantry Division, 2011 *47th Infantry Division, inactivated 10 February 1991.Minnesota Military Museum, The 47th “Viking” Infantry Division, 1991 *48th Armored Division, inactivated 29 January 1968.National Guard Educational Foundation, 48th Armored Division, 2011 *49th Armored Division, inactivated 1 May 2004; reflagged as the 36th Infantry Division.Texas Army National Guard, History of the 36th Infantry Division, accessed June 19, 2013Texas Military Forces Museum, 36th Infantry Division, The "Texas" Division, accessed June 19, 2013 *50th Armored Division, inactivated 1 September 1993.U.S. House Appropriations Committee, Hearing Record, Department of Defense Appropriations for 1995, Volume 1, 1994, page 296 References External resources *National Guard Web Site *Army National Guard Web Site *Army National Guard Recruiting *Unit Designations in the Army Modular Force, accessed 23 November 2006 *National Guard Maneuver Enhancement Brigade's Role in Domestic Missions *Guard Knowledge Online *Army National Guard on Facebook *Lieutenant General William E. Ingram, Jr. on Facebook Military units and formations of the United States Army National Guard Category:United States Army National Guard Category:National Guard of the United States Category:United States Army